


Bars And Hookers

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And by that I mean angst about John Winchester, Car Sex, Drinking Games, John Winchester Angst, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: A Dean and Cas story that begins with Dean taking Cas out to drink and ends....the same way.





	Bars And Hookers

Castiel glanced over at the man beside him behind the wheel. His face was set in a stoic expression and his hands were wound closely around the curve of the wheel. Dried blood littered the front of his flannel while he picked ruthlessly at it, trying to remove the hardened material.

Castiel sighed as he glanced down towards the sleeves on his trench coat. He was in a much similar position. He gathered his mojo outwards and directed it to clean the two men. Dean had been used to it by now so he was undeterred by the feeling. It felt as if hands were shaking their way down his front and gently wiping away the mess. 

Pulling off the main road and into the parking lot of the motel room he and Cas were booking, he pulled out his phone and made a call to his brother informing him on the nights success. Surprisingly, the nest of vamps they had to take out hadn't given them much trouble.

Dean shut off the phone after watching the angel struggle to carry their bags and unlock the door. He made his way over and led the way into the room. 

After plopping down his stuff on the nearer bed, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his car and poured himself a drink. 

"Dude."

"I am not 'Dude' Dean."

"Dude. You've gotta stop it with all the looks."

"What do you mean, Dean?"

"I mean the You're-A-Puzzle-I'm-Just-Dying-To-Put-Together look you've got going on."

Castiel looked up at the ceiling fan, spinning slowly above the two men. It did nothing to help the suffocating air in the stuffy room the boys would be forced to share. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. I shall try less to stare at you."

Dean sighed, rubbing his free hand down his eyes, still holding the crap bottle of whiskey that had been previously stashed underneath the passenger's seat in the Impala. He looked at the amber liquid sloshing the sides before an idea came to him. Curling his bow shaped lips into a smirk directed at Cas, he tipped the thin bottle into his waiting mouth. It slid down his throat with trouble. He gagged at the cheap, bitter taste. 

"Ok. I've got an amazing idea. You. Me. Bar. I'm gonna take you drinking. And we are gonna get so plastered, we won't remember our names by the end of the night."

Castiel already knew a drinking Dean was a bad idea, but he also knew a lonely drinking Dean was even worse. He let a sigh slip out of his mouth as his blue eyes ran over the figure of Dean. Being the approximate same height and weight of the man, Cas knew under normal circumstances, ie, if he was human, he would get as drunk as Dean would. But he knew his angel mojo would burn off the alcohol almost as soon as it entered his vessel. So maybe, getting drunk with the man wasn't such a bad idea. After all, he was better suited to look after him, than Dean was himself.

Cas nodded his head and turned to the man before him. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Dean looked surprised at the angel's answer, but assured him that this was the thing to finish the night. "That's my boy."

The pair started their way down the sidewalk, the distant sounds of horns and yells filled the air. But the only sound Cas could hear was the sound of his own blood pumping an erratic beat in his ears as Dean slung his arm over the angel's shoulder.

The man stared happily ahead, unaware of the effect he had on his friend beside him. Dean was content in this moment. A night out with Cas, ready to drink until dawn. He had always wanted to take Cas out drinking. Dean smiled wistfully at the memory of the Cas incident at the Roadhouse. 

Cas and Ellen had been sitting in a booth near the pool table, alone of shots on front of each of them. Dean was leaning against the pillar across the bar, his watchful eyes trained on the two with an ear out for anything Sam said. He had one foot propped up behind him with his arms crossed. 

Ellen started off the drinking between the two of them by downing one shot as Castiel quickly followed. As soon as the angel drank the dark whiskey, he finished the line in front of him, turning over each shot glass as he finished it. 

Dean watched with fascination coloring his face as each ounce of alcohol slid down Cas's throat, watching him delicately, but swiftly swallow, his vessel's Adams Apple bobbing in time.

Ellen also had her eyes locked on the angel. Once Cas had drained all the whiskey on his side of the table he looked up at her, almost with a bearing of hope or approval. Ellen's face had a look of shock mixed with admiration and pride lighting up her expression. 

Cas then uttered, "I think I'm starting to feel something."

Jo and Dean later found Castiel and the young woman's mother in the back storage room of the Roadhouse with Ash sitting between the two flinging beer nuts into the empty bottles that scattered the dusty floor. (Ellen had let go of cleaning for a bit.)

While the rest of the hunters slept off the information gained at their homes, or respectable motels, Sammy caught a ride back with Rye, a fellow and trusted hunter, in his truck. Within the next few minutes Ellen found herself being dragged up the staircase to a waiting bed by her daughter and Ash, each on either side of the older woman holding her steady as they climbed.

They were loud as multiple words were exchanged between them.

"Ok, one, two, thr- dammit Ash. Wait for me."

"I am waiting. Let's just drag her up. She won't even notice."

"We are not dragging my mother up the stairs. I'm pretty sure that's how you turned out and I'm not taking that risk."

Dean watched the three stumble upstairs with an admirable look on his face. He realized, they were as much family as the two boys, Bobby, and Cas were. He then turned to run his bright eyes on the drunk angel laying on top of cardboard beer cartons, a dozy smile on his face. 

Cas looked up at the imposing man above him. 

"Hello, Dean. Drink? There's not much left, but we can share." His voice was soft, softer than Cas usually spoke. The ends of his words trailed off so lightly Dean could barely hear him. 

"Nah. We've gotta get you back to the motel to sober off. And I know I need some sleep." Dean shook his head with a bit of regret, a yawn catching his words at the end. 

He reached his hands down towards Castiel while the angel just stared at them before rasing an empty bottle to his lips, seemingly perplexed as he realized there was none left.

Dean carefully pried Castiel's fingers away from the neck of the bottle. He set it down behind the door and grabbed Cas's now free hand. He pulled the Angel to his feet not without any trouble though. The Angel was unwilling and limp, relying heavily on Dean strength to pull him up. He fell into Dean's arms while Dean then slid his right arm under the shoulder of Cas and took Cas's left arm and pulled it over his neck stumbling out to the car. 

The two past the now not so rowdy drunk Jo and Ash who were sitting at the bar table. The pair waved goodbye to the exiting Hunter while Jo giggled the scene of Dean, who had been practically dragging Castiel outside.

Dean pulled open the passenger door and sat Castiel down in the seat. He reached over and buckled him in, shut the door, and walked over to the driver side and pulled his door open. Dean slid into the seat and glanced over at the angel beside him. Castiel's always beside him he realized. And he thought about how he always seemed it to treasure when Cas was beside him.

Dean reached out to turn the key in the ignition but before he could Castiel's hand reached over and grabbed his. Dean looked over at Cas out of the corner of his eye when he felt Cas's fingers intertwined with his. He turned fully to look at him when he felt his hand being pulled towards Castiel. Cas raised Dean's hand towards his mouth kissed his fingers and mumbled something soft.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said, 'Thank you.'"

"Oh. You're welcome, I guess. I didn't really do anything. "

"No, Dean. I mean for everything."

Castiel then pulled Dean over to him, fingers still together, by the fabric of his arm. 

"Thank you."

And then he kissed him. Softly. On the corner of Dean's lips. Right where Dean would bite them when he was nervous. Cas pulled back and glanced down at the spot and kissed his away as if he could kiss the scars away. He probably could if he was really trying. 

Dean held his breathe, not wanting to move, but not knowing if he could even if he did want to move. The kiss had been dry, but where the seam of Cas's lips met, was wet, and left a hint of moisture on Dean's skin. 

Dean let out a shaky breathe and turned to the driver's window. 

"Cas I-"

Castiel was asleep. So Dean gently, much more gently than earlier, pried his hand from Cas's. Then he put the Impala in reverse, put his arm on the back of Cas's seat and drove out of the parking lot. 

His arm stayed there the rest of the way to the hotel. 

Dean smiled softly at the memory and wiped the same corner of his mouth. He didn't know if Cas remembered the incident or not but there was one thing he did know. 

Yeah. Cas drunk certainly was something Dean loved to see.


End file.
